Carriers often handle millions of pick-ups and deliveries on daily basis. Carriers typically arrange delivery of packages or mail between a consignor or a shipper and a consignee or a recipient. The carrier or consignor is typically responsible for placement of appropriate shipping labels on packages. The labels facilitate correct routing of packages to ensure that packages reach their correct shipping destination.
The shipping labels may include information/data provided by consignors/shippers and/or the shipping carrier. Today, many consignors/shippers have access to one or more printing devices that may be used to print shipping labels. However, current software for accessing the Internet may prevent the carrier from accessing consignor/shipper printers. Therefore, there is a strong need in the industry for a system that can automatically provide the carrier access to consignor/shipper printers and other devices. And although described in the transportation and logistics context, embodiments described herein have wide applicability outside of this context.